


What's your emergency?

by Adohug



Series: Firefam [5]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: BLOOD AND A KNIFE WOUND, F/F, Trans Schwoopsie, if those are triggers watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adohug/pseuds/Adohug
Summary: Tonight took a sharp turn.TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of blood, knife wounds





	What's your emergency?

**Author's Note:**

> Another separate firefam fic? you bet
> 
> yeah this has a couple references to some stuff that can be icky so watch out

“911, What’s your emergency?”

“Y’know, blood gets cold really quickly. And so fast!”

“Where is the blood coming from, miss?”

“Oh, probably the knife.”

“You were stabbed?”

“Oh, yeah, I was stabbed.”

“Alright, miss, if you just give me your location I can send an ambulance to you.”

“Well, I’m in downtown Clivesdale. I think Oakland Avenue? I was just wandering. Hey! Yeah, you! What street is this?”

“Miss?”

“Thanks! Yeah, it’s Oakland.”

“Alright, an ambulance is on the way. Can you give me your name?”

“Legal or preferred?”

“Well, the hospital will need your legal name, but tell me what you want to be called, mi-sir?”

“Nah, you were right the first time. I’m Schwoopsie Jameson.”

“Fun name.”

“I’m having trouble finding another name, but my friend nicknamed me this and I’ve been going by it for at least two years now.”

“Interesting. Now, Schwoopsie, can you tell me if you’ve done anything to stop the bleeding yet?”

“I kept the knife in -- idiot mugger didn’t have the grip strength to pull it out -- and i'm pressing down around it. I can’t tie a tourniquet with one hand, though, so I’ve been making do without one.”

“You know a lot about emergency first aid. Are you a scout?”

“Hell yeah I am! Boy Scout till tenth grade, then I got too busy.”

“I’m an Eagle Scout. Sad to see you dropping the ball.”

“Life got in the way.”

“Miss?”

“What? Sorry, I just got a tired spell. Keep me talking.”

“Falling asleep is a terrible thing to do with blood loss, yes. What got in the way of scouting?”

“My parents didn’t know, but I felt out of place there. I didn’t know I was trans yet, but being surrounded by a bunch of guys multiple times a week was making my brain say “Hey! Something’s wrong!” without telling me why.”

“As glad as I am that you did what made you happy, I am sad that you couldn’t become an Eagle Scout.”

“Me too, actually. I wonder if they’d let me finish it up?”

“With how slow they’re opening their eyes? Not any time soon.”

“Speaking of eyes, I’ve got a friend who’s got some beautiful ones. Blue, like the sky, or… yeah, the sky.”

“Oh? Tell me about them.”

“She’s just so caring, and nice… But she’s still hung up over another friend of ours. I don’t think she’d notice me as a romantic option at all.”

“That’s a real shame, Schwoopsie.”

“Hey, you remembered my name!”

“It’s unique.”

“Yeah it is… I can hear sirens!”

“That would be the ambulance. WIll you be okay if I end our call?”

I think so; I can focus on the sirens.”

“Okay. Get better! Practice your scout skills!”

“Will do, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated! my tumblr is judastarkid, come check me out!


End file.
